


Too Sweet

by lyrana



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, stupid cute fluff dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: Sad that Madeleine always has to leave to refill her stocks, he decides to surprise her. Featuring aquilaofarkham's oc Madeleine Barrett.





	

“Do you have to go?” Connor asked her. They stood outside of the manor, Madeleine was packing the last of her things onto the carriage that would take her to Boston.

She turned around and smiled at him. “I need to restock on herbs and medicines. I won’t be of much use around here without them.

“That’s not true. You are loved here with or without them,” Connor argued.

“I know.” Madeleine caressed his cheek. “I’ll only be gone for a week. I’ll be back before you know it.”

She reached up and kissed him before getting into the carriage. She waved to him as it rolled away and he watched her leave until the carriage was out of sight.

Connor sighed and turned towards the manor, but stopped at the sound of footsteps running in his direction.

“Blast, we missed the lassie!” shouted Godfrey. He knelt over, panting from all the running.

“Don’t worry, we can just give her these sandwiches when she returns,” said Catherine.

“They’ll ‘ave gone bad by then.”

“I’ll make new ones. Connor can have these ones,” she walked over to him and handed a basket.

“Thank you, Catherine. I greatly appreciate this,” said Connor.

“It’s always so sad when Madeleine has to go.”

“I wish she didn’t,” said Connor, hiding his sadness behind a smile.

“Why does she always ‘ave to leave to buy some plants?” asked Godfrey.

“Godfrey! It’s medicine, it’s important,” scolded Catherine.

“Psh I know that. I mean why can’t she grow some here? Then she wouldn’t ‘ave to leave to often.”

“That…sounds like a good idea,” said Connor.

“Terry and I can give you some lumber and we can build a nice place for her to grow ‘er plants.”

Over the next week, while Madeleine was away, Terry and Godfrey brought some lumber from their mill and with Connor they built a small greenhouse next to the Davenport Manor. Prudence gave Connor some seeds to start Madeleine’s little garden, and taught him how to plant them properly.

On the day of her return, Connor on the porch of the manor, looking down the road for the sight of her carriage. Once it entered his view, he jumped up and rushed the side of the road. The carriage stopped right in front of him and he opened the door before Madeleine had gotten up from her seat.

“I see that someone’s happy I’m back,” she giggled as she stepped out. Connor promptly pulled her into an embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” he said. Madeleine smiled and kissed him.

“I missed you too.”

“I have a present for you,” said Connor. He grabbed her hand and led her to her surprise.

“A present? Is it the sandwiches Catherine makes? They’re so delicious.”

“It’s a different present.”

“A different present? What is it?”

Connor turned to her.“Close your eyes.”

“Connor..”

“I’ll make sure you do not trip over anything I promise,” he pleaded.

Madeleine rolled her eyes but smiled before doing as she was told.

“You can’t see anything?” he asked.

“Nothing. My eyes are definitely closed.”

Satisfied, Connor continued to lead her to the greenhouse. He opened the door, and led her inside. The large windows flooded the small building with plenty of light, revealing the rows of soil that would soon be filled with plants and herbs.

“Alright, now you can open your eyes,” he said, not letting go of her hand.

Madeleine opened her eyes, and Connor watched as her eyes went wide.

She turned to him. “This is for me?” He nodded.

“Now you can plant some of herbs here, and won’t need to leave as often. Prudence taught me how to plant seeds so I could help you too.”

She held his face. “Thank you. You are too sweet.” She kissed him and they embraced. “I’m glad I found someone like you.”


End file.
